The present invention relates to a wrapping film housing carton comprising cutting means for cutting a rolled film, such as a wrapping film, and a film holding section for preventing rewinding of the end of the film after cutting and, more particularly to a technique for improving a film holding section which enables simple and efficient formation of the film holding section by printing method and, at the same time, can markedly improve the non-temperature-dependency of the film holding capability.
An example of representative conventional methods for preventing rewinding of the end of a wrapping film after cutting the film in a carton for the wrapping film is as follows. A pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is provided on the surface of a front sheet section constituting a wrapping film housing carton, and a wrapping film housing carton is constructed so that, when the front end of a side overhead cover section glued to a position covering the front sheet section is peeled and removed to open the carton, the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is exposed onto the surface of the carton, thereby permitting the end of the film after cutting to be held by the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. In this method, the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is formed by applying a sticker of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer onto the surface of the front sheet section.
In the above conventional method using a pressure-sensitive adhesive, however, it is not easy to control the tackiness of the pressure-sensitive adhesive per se, and even slightly excessive tackiness may cause a wrapping film to strongly adhere to the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, resulting in breakage of the film at the time of drawing out the film. Further, dust is gradually deposited onto the pressure-sensitive adhesive coated face, deteriorating the film holding capability and creating unhygienic conditions.
Furthermore, the conventional pressure-sensitive adhesive has poor printability and coatability and, hence, cannot be easily printed or coated on the housing carton. For this reason, it is common practice to prepare a sticker of a pressure-sensitive adhesive which is then applied to a predetermined position of the housing carton. The preparation of a sticker of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer renders the production process complicated and, at the same time, is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of cost.
Further, conventional pressure-sensitive adhesives which have been proposed in the art (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 270935/1994) are not always satisfactory in the temperature dependency. Specifically, the conventional pressure-sensitive adhesive layer has a very increased tackiness to the film in an ambient temperature range from about 35.degree. to 40.degree. C. or above, disadvantageously making it difficult to peel the film from the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.
The present invention has been made with a view to solving the problems of the conventional methods involving the construction of a film holding section using the above pressure-sensitive adhesives. An object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping film housing carton which enables formation of a film holding section by printing, possesses a good wrapping film holding property, and stably non-temperature-dependent property, and can realize a reduction in production cost and an improvement toward simple and efficient production.